Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/I/12
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział XII | poprzedni=Rozdział XI | następny=Rozdział XIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ DWUNASTY. Kapitan Hatteras. Forward pędzony parą posuwał się szybko między płaszczyznami i górami lodowemi; Johnson osobiście doglądał steru, Shandon badał horyzont przez lunetę. Ale radość jego krótką była, dostrzegł bowiem, że przejście wkrótce miało się skończyć w okręgu lodowemi górami otoczonym. Wolał jednak posuwać się naprzód, niż walczyć z trudnościami powrotu. Pies biegł za brygiem po równinie, w dosyć znacznej jednak odległości się trzymał. Gdy zostawał zbyt z tyłu, dawało się słyszeć jakieś osobliwe gwizdnięcie, przywołujące go natychmiast. Posłyszawszy pierwszy raz to gwizdnięcie, majtkowie oglądali się w około; byli sami na pokładzie zajęci naradą, a na statku nie było nikogo nieznanego. Gwizdanie powtarzało się jednak kilka razy. Pierwszy Clifton zaniepokoił się niem. — Słyszycie? rzekł, i czy widzicie jak ta bestya skacze na to gwizdanie. — To do nieuwierzenia, dodał Gripper. — Dosyć już tego, odezwał się Pen, ja już dalej nie pójdę. — Pen ma słuszność, rzekł Brunton, nie trzeba kusić Pana Boga. — Raczej dyabła, odparł Clifton. Wolę stracić wszystko com zarobił, niż posuwać się dalej. — Już my ztąd się nie wydobędziemy, rzekł Bolton podupadły na duchu. Osada była już do najwyższego stopnia zdemoralizowana. — Ani kroku dalej! zawołał Wolsten; czy takie jest wasze zdanie? — Tak, tak! odpowiedzieli chórem majtkowie. — Idźmy więc do komendanta, rzekł Bolton, ja się podejmuję przemówić do niego. I majtkowie ściśniętą gromadą zwrócili się ku izdebce Shandona. Właśnie wówczas Forward wchodził w obszerny okrąg, mogący mieć około ośmset stóp średnicy; okrąg ten był zewsząd zamknięty, wyjąwszy tej strony od której przybył okręt. Shandon zrozumiał, że dobrowolnie się zamknął; ale cóż było robić? jak powrócić zkąd przyszedł? Czuł ciążącą na nim odpowiedzialność; jego dłoń kurczowo ściskała perspektywę. Doktór patrzył ze skrzyżowanemi na piersiach rękami, nie mówiąc ni słowa; rozglądał się w tej ścianie lodowej, której średnia wysokość mogła trzysta stóp przenosić. Mgła jak sklepienie, wisiała nad tą przepaścią. W tejto chwili, Bolton przemówił do dowódzcy. — Komendancie, rzekł głosem wzruszonym, nie możemy iść dalej. — Co mówisz? odparł Shandon, zaczerwieniony z gniewu na to uwłaczanie jego stanowisku. — Mówimy komendancie, żeśmy już dość zrobili dla tego niewidzialnego kapitana, i postanowiliśmy nie puszczać się dalej. — Postanowiliście?... krzyknął Shandon; to ty tak przemawiasz, Boltonie! strzeż się! — Daremne są pańskie groźby, wtrącił brutalsko Pen; nie pójdziemy dalej. Shandon posunął się ku zbuntowanym majtkom, gdy Johnson szepnął mu pocichu: — Komendancie, jeśli chcemy wydostać się ztąd, to nie traćmy ani minuty. Tam oto płynie góra lodowa w nasze przejście, zawali nam drogę i zamknie tutaj. Shandon rozpatrzył się w położeniu. — Później zdacie mi rachunek z waszego postępowania, rzekł do opornych. Teraz zawrócić! Majtkowie poskoczyli na swe miejsca. Forward czynił szybkie obroty; dołożono węgla pod kotły, aby powiększyć parę i wyprzedzić górę dążącą do przejścia. Okręt walczył o lepsze z górą; ten dążył ku południowi żeby dostać się do przejścia, tamta płynęła ku północy żeby je zamknąć. — Pary, pary! wołał Shandon, całej pary! Brunton, czy słyszysz? Forward leciał jak ptak, w pośród lodów rozpierzchłych rozcinanych żelaznym jego dziobem. Kadłub statku drgał pod działaniem szruby; monometr wskazywał niezmierne ciśnienie pary, gwiżdżącej ogłuszająco. — Przycisnąć klapy kotła, krzyczał Shandon, — a inżynier był posłuszny, choć narażał kocioł na pęknięcie. Daremne jednak być miały rozpaczne te wysilenia; niesiona prądem podwodnym góra, szybko zdążała ku przejściu. Jeszcze o trzy węzły bryg znajdował się od niego, gdy góra wchodząc w nie klinem, przyparła do swych sąsiadek zamknęła przejście. — Zginęliśmy! krzyczeli jedni. — Ratuj się kto możesz, wołali drudzy. — Czółna na wodę, radzili inni. — Do składów wódki, krzyknął Pen i kilku majtków; jeśli mamy się topić, to utopmy się w dżynie. Zamięszanie doszło do najwyższego stopnia między temi ludźmi, targającemi wszelkie wędzidło. Shandon czuł się bezsilnym. Chciał rozkazywać, ale się tylko wahał i jąkał; myśl jego nie mogła znaleźć wyrazów. Doktór kroczył wzburzony, Johnson stoicko skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i milczał. Nagle głos potężny, energiczny, nakazujący, dał słyszeć te wyrazy: — Na miejsca! zawrócić statek! Johnson drgnął, i bezmyślnie obrócił koło sterowe. Wielki już był czas na to; bryg pędzący całą szybkością biegł się strzaskać o ściany swego więzienia. Podczas gdy Johnson machinalnie wykonywał rozkaz, Shandon, Clawbonny, cała osada, nie wyjmując Warena, który odbieżał kotłów, i Stronga czarnego który odstąpił swych rądli, przybiegli na pomost i widzieli wszyscy, jak z zamkniętej dotąd zawsze kajuty kapitańskiej wyszedł człowiek.... Byłto majtek Garry. — Mospanie! krzyknął Shandon blednąc, Garry!... ty... jakiem prawem wydajesz tu rozkazy?... — Duk! zawołał Garry, dając słyszeć to gwizdnięcie, które tak dziwiło osadę. Pies wezwany właściwem sobie mianem, skokiem jednym dostał się do tego który go wzywał, i legł spokojnie u nóg jego. Nikt z osady nie wymówił ani słowa. Sam tylko kapitan Forwarda mógł mieć klucz od owej kajuty; on to przysłał owego psa, który teraz stwierdzał niejako jego tożsamość; nie można było nie zrozumieć, że kto tak przemawia ma władzę. Wszystko to zaimponowało majtkom i utwierdziło powagę stanowiska, które Garry tak niespodziewanie zajął. Zresztą wyglądał on teraz zupełnie inaczej. Znikły szerokie faworyty w które dotąd twarz jego była oprawiona jak w ramy, a jego oblicze zdawało się teraz zimniejsze jeszcze niż bywało, energiczniejsze, więcej rozkazujące. Przywdziawszy odzienie właściwe swej randze, ukazał się ze wszelkiemi oznakami swej władzy. To też, ze zmiennością właściwą ludziom, załoga Forwarda porwana bezwiednym zapałem, zawołała jednogłośnie: — Wiwat! wiwat! wiwat kapitan! Niech żyje! — Shandon, rzekł kapitan, każ pan ludziom stanąć w szyku, zrobię ich przegląd. Shandon był posłuszny, i wydał rozkaz głosem zmienionym. Kapitan postąpił ku oficerom i majtkom, przemawiając do każdego jak należało, i traktując każdego wedle jego dotychczasowego postępowania. Gdy skończył przegląd, wszedł na pomost kapitański, i spokojnym głosem przemówił w sposób następujący: — Oficerowie i majtkowie! Jestem Anglikiem jak i wy, a moja dewiza jest ta sama, którą przyjął admirał Nelson: „Anglija spodziewa się, że każdy spełni swą powinność.“ Jako Anglik pragnę, i wy pragniecie, aby nikt nie zaszedł tam, gdziebyśmy pierwej już nie zaszli. Jako Anglik nie ścierpię, my nie ścierpimy wszyscy, by inni posiedli chwałę posunięcia się najdalej na północ. Jeśli stopa ludzka ma kiedykolwiek stanąć na biegunie, powinna to być stopa Anglika. Uzbroiłem ten statek, poświęciłem mój majątek na to przedsięwzięcie, poświęcę dlań życie moje i wasze, ale bandera Anglii powiewać będzie na północnym biegunie ziemi. Miejcie ufność. Za każdy stopień jeograficzny przebyty ku północy od dnia dzisiejszego, tysiąc funtów szterlingów nagrody was czeka. Jesteśmy pod siedemdziesiątym drugim stopniem, a takich stopni jest dziewięćdziesiąt. Obliczajcie. Zresztą nazwisko moje zaręcza wam za mnie. Znaczy ono energiję i patryotyzm. Jestem kapitan Hatteras! — Kapitan Hatteras! zawołał Shandon. Imię to: dobrze znane żeglarzom angielskim, przebiegło po ustach całej załogi. — Teraz, rzekł dalej Hatteras, niech bryg zarzuci kotwicę na lodach; zagasić pod kotłami, i niech każdy zajmie się swoją czynnością. Z panem, Shandonie, mam do pomówienia o sprawach obchodzących całą osadę. Przyjdź pan do mnie, równie jak i doktór, Wall i starszy retman. Johnson, każ zwinąć szeregi. Hatteras zimny i spokojny zszedł ze swego pomostu, podczas gdy Shandon był przy zarzucaniu kotwic na lodach. Któżto był ten Hatteras, i czemu jego nazwisko takie przemożne wrażenie wywarło na ludzi osady Forwarda? Jan Hetteras był jedynym synem piwowara londyńskiego, który umarł w 1852 roku i zostawił mu sześć milionów majątku. Jan Hatteras młodzieńcem będąc jeszcze, poświęcił się zawodowi żeglarskiemu pomimo oczekującej go świetnej fortuny. Nie ciągnęło go powołanie handlowe, ale go porwał zapał do odkryć jeograficznych; marzeniem jego zawsze było dojść tam, gdzie nikt jeszcze nie doszedł. W dwudziestym roku życia, konstytucya jego fizyczna była silna jak u ludzi szczupłych a krwistych; postać miał energiczną, rysy jakby według stosunków jeometrycznych nakreślone, czoło wyniosłe i prostopadłe do poziomu oczu pięknych lecz zimnych, usta szczupłe a zaciśnięte, widocznie nie skore do mówienia, wzrost średni, członki potężnie zbudowane, poruszane żelaznemi muskułami. Wszystko to stanowiło człowieka z temperamentem wytrwałym na każdą próbę. Patrząc na niego, widziało się człowieka śmiałego; słuchając go, pojmowało się że posiada chłodny zapał. Z charakterem, nie cofał się przed niczem i gotów był poświęcić życie innych, jakby swoje własne. Kto się podejmował pomagać mu w jego przedsięwzięciach, dobrze się powinien był namyśleć. Jan Hatteras pysznił się niezmiernie angielskiem swem pochodzeniem. Gdy pewien Francuz, mniemając że się wyraża grzecznie a nawet uprzejmie, powiedział wobec niego: — „Chciałbym być Anglikiem gdybym Francuzem nie był“ — Hatteras mu odpowiedział: — „Chciałbym być Anglikiem, gdybym nim nie był.“ Z tej odpowiedzi można wnosić o człowieku. Chciał on przedewszystkiem, aby jego rodacy mieli wyłączny przywilej na dokonywanie odkryć jeograficznych; lecz oni właśnie mało uczynili pod tym względem przez wieki poprzednie. Amerykę odkrył Krzysztof Kolumb, Genueńczyk; Indye, Portugalczyk, Vasco de Gama; Chiny, Portugalczyk, Ferdynand d’Andrada; Ziemię ognistą także Portugalczyk, Magellan; Kanadę, Francuz, Jakób Cartier; wyspy: Sonde, Labrador, Brazyliję, Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei, wyspy Azorskie, Maderę, Nową Ziemię, Gwineę, Congo, Meksyk, przylądek Biały, Grenlandyę, Irlandyę, morze Południowe, Kalifoniję, Japoniję, Kambodzyę, Peru, Kamczatkę, wyspy Filipińskie, Spitzberg, przylądek Horn, cieśninę Beryngską, Tasmaniję, Nową-Zelandyę, Nową-Angliję, Nową-Hollandyę, Luisiadę, wyspę Jean-Mayen, odkryli Irlandczycy, Skandynawowie, Francuzi, Rossyanie, Portugalczycy, Duńczycy, Hiszpanie, Genueńczycy, Hollendrzy, — ale ani jeden Anglik. Widzieć swych rodaków wykluczonych z tej świetnej falangi żeglarzy, którzy dokonali wielkich odkryć w XV-ym i XIV-ym wieku, była to dla Hatterasa prawdziwa rozpacz. Pocieszały go nieco nowsze czasy, w których na tem polu dorobili się sławy: Sturt, Donall, Stuart, Burcke, Wills, King, Gray, w Australii; Palissier w Ameryce; Haouran w Syryi; Cyryl Graham, Wadington, Cummingham w Indyach, Barth, Burton, Speake, Grant, Livingston, w Afryce. Dla Hatterasa nie wystarczało to jednak; podług niego śmiali ci podróżnicy udoskonalali raczej niż odkrywali; trzeba więc było zrobić coś lepszego, a Jan Hatteras gotów był wynaleźć kraj jaki, którego odkrycia zaszczyt spadłby na niego. Otóż zauważył on, że jeśli Anglicy nie byli w większości między dawniejszymi odkrywcami; że jeśli trzeba było powołać się na Cooka, który znalazł w 1774 r. Nową Kaledoniję, i wyspy Sandwich, na których zginął w r. 1778, to istnieje przecież jeden ziemi zakąt, do którego Anglicy zdawali się zwracać wszelkie swe usiłowania. A były to lądy i morza podbiegunowe na północ Ameryki. Istotnie, odkrycia podbiegunowe przedstawiają się jak następuje: W ostatnich czasach Hearne, Mackenzie, Jan Ross, Parry, Franklin, Richardson, Beechey, Jakób Ross, Back, Dease, Sompson, Rae, Inglefield, Belcher, Austin, Kellet, Moore, Mac Cluve, Kennedy, Mac Clintock, przetrząsali bezustannie te ziemie nieznane. Określono dokładnie północne brzegi Ameryki, odkryto prawie przejście północno-zachodnie, ale tego nie dosyć. Było coś lepszego do zrobienia, a tego lepszego Hatteras dwa razy już probował dokonać, dwa okręty swoim kosztem budując; chciał się dostać do bieguna, i uwieńczyć szereg odkryć dokonanych przez Anglików, czynem mającym świetnieć na zawsze. Dotrzeć do bieguna, było celem jego życia. Po dość zaszczytnych podróżach na morza południowe, Hatteras usiłował pierwszy raz w roku 1840 posunąć się na północ przez morze Baffińskie, ale nie zdołał przekroczyć siedmdziesiątego czwartego równoleżnika. Było to na sloopie Halifax; osada jego przebyła straszliwe cierpienia, a Jan Hatteras tak dalece posunął swą śmiałość awanturniczą, że odtąd żeglarze mało objawiali ochoty do takich wycieczek, pod takim przewodnikiem. Udało się jednak Hatterasowi zwerbować na goeletkę Farevel dwudziestu ludzi zdeterminowanych, ale pociągniętych głównie wysoką nagrodą, jaka tym śmiałkom przypaść miała. Wówczas to doktór Clawbonny wszedł w stosunki listowne z Hatterasem, nieznanym sobie, i żądał należeć do wyprawy; ale posada lekarza okrętowego była już zajęta, i to na szczęście doktora. Farevel udał się drogą, którą poszedł w 1817 r. Neptune z Aberdeen i dostał się na północ Spitzbergu do siedmdziesiątego szóstego stopnia szerokości. Tam, trzeba było zimować; ale cierpienia i zimno niezmierne sprawiły, że ani jeden członek osady nie ujrzał już Anglii, wyjąwszy samego Hatterasa, który dostał się na statek wielorybniczy duński, po dwustu milowej prawie podróży po lodach. Wrażenie sprawione powrotem tego jedynego z wyprawy człowieka, było niezmierne; któżby się teraz odważył iść z Hatterasem na jego awanturnicze wycieczki? On jednak nie stracił nadziei że jeszcze raz sprobuje. Gdy ojciec jego umarł, odziedziczył po nim majątek naboba. Wówczas właśnie spełnił się fakt jeograficzny, który Hatterasowi dopiekł do żywego. Bryg Advance z osadą z siedmnastu osób złożoną, urządzony przez negocyanta Grinnela, wysłany pod dowództwem D-ra Kane na poszukiwanie Franklina, dostał się w r. 1853 przez morze Baffińskie i cieśninę Smitha, aż za ośmdziesiąty drugi równoleżnik, bliżej zatem bieguna, jak którykolwiek z jego poprzedników. Okręt ten był amerykański, Grinnel był Amerykaninem i Kane Amerykaninem. Łatwo zrozumieć że pogarda Anglików dla Yankesów, zmieniła się w sercu Hatterasa w nienawiść; postanowił za jakąbądź cenę przewyższyć swego rywala i dostać się do samego bieguna. Od dwóch lat mieszkał nieznany w Liverpoolu i uchodził za majtka. W Ryszardzie Shandonie znalazł człowieka jakiego potrzebował; zrobił mu propozycyę listem bezimiennym, i takim samym sposobem zniósł się z doktorem Clawbonny. Zbudowano Forwarda, urządzono, zaopatrzono, a nikt nie wiedział o Hatterasie. Strzegł się wydać, bo nie byłby znalazł ani jednego człowieka gotowego mu towarzyszyć. Postanowił sobie nie obejmować dowództwa okrętu, aż w konieczności i gdy osada tak daleko zajedzie, że już wrócić nie będzie mogła. Miał jeszcze w odwodzie, jak to się już pokazało, ofiarowanie takiej nagrody pieniężnej, że mało kto nie zgodziłby się iść z nim na koniec świata. Bo też w istocie Hatteras chciał zajść na koniec świata! Gdy okoliczności nakazywały, nie wahał się odkryć. Jego pies wierny, Duk, towarzysz jego żeglarskich podróży, poznał go najpierwszy — i na szczęście odważnych a na nieszczęście tchórzów, okazało się dowodnie, że kapitanem Forwarda był Jan Harteras.